1. Field of the Invention
The invention is associated with automobile trunk mounted radio antenna. The device is particularly designed to be used in association with a clip mounted antenna which is secured to the trunk lid of an automobile. The invention locks and secures the antenna and its base to the trunk lid. A secondary function is stabilizing and reinforcing of the antenna mounting means.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention is closely associated with radio antenna of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. to Bacow, No. 3,369,247; and Gronlund, U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,551. In recent years automobile radios and, in particular, CBs, have become exceedingly popular. The installation of a second radio in automobiles is ordinarily accomplished by mounting an auxiliary, whip-type antenna on the bumper, roof or trunk lid of the vehicle. The device of this invention is designed to be utilized in conjunction with a trunk lid type antenna mount which clips into the edge of the trunk lid.